Triumvirate of Power
by Star Polaris
Summary: 0oSequel to Fateo0 After being away for a few months Dragon, Griffin and Phoenix return to Hogwarts to defeat the one that has been ruining their lifes and to finally find the home where they belong.
1. Griffin's return

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
The triumvirate of power.  
  
Gentle rain was falling over Hogsmeade, the small village was silent since it was still very early in the morning. No one moved; everyone still sleeping in their comfortable beds. A cat had been licking his paws when a shadow fell over the small animal, scaring it away. A tall form, dressed in a heavy, dark green cloak, watched around the silent streets, wondering how much time they had left before the dark forces started their attack. He had been keeping track of time, and he guessed they had barely a few more days of peace to go before all hell broke lose. The figure turned around lightly when the first door opened and a half-asleep man started to make his way to the small shop he owned. The wizard paid him no heed, and the figure simply turned away from him and took the way that would take him to his old school.  
  
It took him about twenty minutes to reach Hogwarts' grounds, his footsteps were long and confident; he had long ago lost the awkwardness from youth. He stopped just outside the grounds; he could easily sense the ancient wards surrounding the building. They were powerful, very powerful, but they were starting to get worn around the edges, maybe with the help of his friends they may be able to strengthen them. Blinking, he returned his gaze to the castle standing in front of him, and he pushed the heavy fence open. He stepped inside the grounds, feeling the slight shift in the wards as they accepted his presence into the ancient school. Narrowing his eyes, he stopped for a short moment and smiled lightly. So this was how Dumbledore knew things: the wards seemed to be connected to him. He didn't understand how it was done, but he would have more than enough time to check it out later. Seeing the light in Hagrid's hut, he continued quickly towards the school. As much as he liked the half-giant, he didn't want to chat with him right now; he wanted to get out of the rain and into the warm castle.  
  
The halls were empty when he finally entered the place. Not that he had expected otherwise. He remembered from his old school days that he had loved to sleep in, one of the many things he had had to give up to fulfil his training. Silently, he went into the Great Hall. Some of the teachers were already there, sipping their coffees absentmindedly. The only one to look up was Snape, that didn't surprise him; the man had always been extremely suspicious. The potions master narrowed his eyes when he saw the cloaked figure standing at the doors leading into the Great Hall. It seemed he was waiting for someone to acknowledge him. He stood up brusquely, attracting the others' attention.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The other teachers also turned to face him, and he slowly lowered the hood that had been concealing his face. Soft gasps ran thought the table, and the boy standing in front of them bowed his head lightly. "Professor Snape, Professors."  
  
The dark-haired man pressed his lips tightly together. "Mister Weasley, to what do we owe this unexpected visit?"  
  
The youth looked at him calmly, ignoring the sharp voice the man had used. "Unexpected? I wouldn't call it that; after all, we did promised that when the time came we would be here to fight alongside you."  
  
Many teachers paled at those words, as the door opened from the side of the hall and the headmaster strode in. His face was calm, but Ron's keen eyes detected a hint of worry and determination. "Welcome back, Mister Weasley, I assume the time for battle is coming closer?"  
  
Ron nodded lightly. "Indeed, Headmaster."  
  
The old man sighed and sat down. The other teachers did the same while Ron went to sit at the Gryffindor table, occupying one of the places closer to the door. Slowly, student started to walk into the large room. Many of them noticed the silent figure sitting at the Gryffindor table, enveloped in a heavy cloak, but they didn't mention anything.  
  
The Hall was unnaturally quiet, and everyone entering knew that something unusual was happening. Some of the younger Gryffindor members were looking at Ron curiously while trying to think of something to say to the silent teen. Finally, they were spared the job of talking to him when a red-haired girl walked into the large room. She, as everyone else before her, looked around the strangely silent room. When she noticed the figure sitting at the Gryffindor table, she couldn't help but let out a startled gasp while rushing to him. Ron watched with something akin to amusement as his little sister jumped over the table and easily threw herself in his strong arms.  
  
"Now, now, Ginny, I doubt your school mates are going to appreciate you throwing their breakfast all over the table."  
  
The girl punched him on one shoulder while burying her head in the other. "You idiot! We've all been worried sick about you. Where have you been?"  
  
Ron smiled slightly, cradling her on his lap. "That's a long story, Ginny, and since I know that at least Dumbledore wants an explanation, I'll be waiting until we're all together."  
  
Ginny nodded in understanding, still reluctant to move from her place. "Have you owled Mum and Dad?"  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "Gin, I just got back, I haven't had the chance to do anything yet."  
  
The girl finally looked up from his shoulder and frowned at him. "Then what are you waiting for? They are going to want to know you're here!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, but made no move to get up from his seat, not that that would have been an easy feat considering that Ginny was still sitting in his lap. Luckily for him, his answer was cut short when the sixth year Gryffindors joined them at the table. The red-haired boy looked up at them and easily saw the wariness they held in their eyes. Raising an eyebrow to his former fellow students, the teen smirked a bit. "Relax, it's not like I'm going to go berserker without a good reason."  
  
While the other teenagers smiled back at him uncomfortably, Ginny slid from his lap and went to sit next to him. "I heard what happened, are you alright?"  
  
Ron turned to her and nodded lightly. "I'm fine now; it was very hard for a while, knowing I didn't have Professor Villjé to turn to. But I... we managed." He pressed his lips together. "We didn't have much of a choice, something like that can never happen again; we could have hurt anyone there besides the Death Eaters."  
  
Everyone stayed silent for a long while; most didn't even look towards the food standing in front of them, not feeling up to eating anything. When breakfast was getting to the end, Dumbledore stood up from his seat and smiled lightly to the students. "As I'm sure you all have noticed, Mr. Weasley has returned to the school after more than a years' absence. I, in name of the faculty, would like to welcome our old student back."  
  
The teachers all raised their cups in greeting to the teen while most students followed their lead. Ron looked around the room, seeing the happy faces from the children attending the school. Seeing them so carefree and happy made him remember why he had gone through such a hard time. It made him think that all his suffering and perseverance were not in vain as long as he managed to protect them. No, Voldemort wouldn't stand a chance against them; he wasn't going to allow it.  
  
He was roused a bit from his thoughts when he felt a warm touch gliding through his mind. 'You're not alone, Griffin, we're on our way.'  
  
Smiling, the redhead stood up and followed Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall and towards Dumbledore's office. No, he would never again be alone, his brother and sister would always be there, and now, the time was coming in which they would fight together once again, side by side.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you sent to Fate, and I hope you'll like this fic as much as you did the other two. This is going to be the last part of the series. Enjoy it.  
  
Thanks to Vinnie for her wonderful betaing and to Leena for her ideas and support, thanks to her the French version is going to come out at the same time this one does, so anyone who prefers to read it in French should just search her fic out. 


	2. Phoenix's return

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Triumvirate of power.  
  
Very soon, Dumbledore's office was filled with happy and anxious people. Griffin had given in to his sister's demands and had written a short note to his parents to let them know he was back at Hogwarts. Fawkes himself had gone to deliver it while Ron settled into Dumbledore's office, waiting for his teachers to arrive.  
  
While gazing out of the window, Ron looked for the connection he held with his friends and with a small push he opened the link that joined them.  
  
'What is taking you so long? I'm about to face an inquisition here.'  
  
Phoenix's soft laugh reached his mind. 'Aw, come on Griffin, it won't be so bad. It's not our fault that you're the one living closest to Hogwarts.'  
  
Dragon's tired voice cut their conversation. 'I've been travelling all night, Griffin, stop complaining about it. I'm nearly there.'  
  
Ron growled softly. 'Yes, yes, just hurry up. I just don't want.'  
  
The door slammed open and the teen broke the connection, quickly turning around with a curse on his lips. He didn't have the chance to utter a word before strong arms enveloped him in a crushing hug. Luckily, his senses told him that his mother was the one hugging me as if there was no tomorrow, else things could have become bad very quickly. In the few months he had been away he had been trained to attack within a second's notice and he wouldn't have wanted to use all he had learned to hurt his mother. Looking up from he shoulder, he watched as his father came in followed by most of his brothers. Percy was not there and neither was Charlie. They were probably both at work and couldn't leave when they heard he was back. Turning his attention back to his mother, who was slowly cutting of his air supply, Griffin gently but strongly pulled her arms from his neck and quickly pecked her on the cheek before she had the chance to protest.  
  
The red headed teen quickly made his way through his family, shaking hands with his brothers and hugging his father, all the while urging Phoenix and Dragon to hurry up. When he was finally allowed to look away from his over- excited family, he noticed that Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, with McGonagall and Snape standing at either side from him. Sighing, the teen sat down just in front of the headmaster and waited calmly as the others followed his example. Once everyone was settled and Dumbledore had served everyone a cup of warm tea, the old wizard started to speak.  
  
"Well, Mr. Weasley, we weren't expecting you back so soon."  
  
Ron sat back in his chair and nodded slightly. "I imagine so."  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Are you very sure that Voldemort is going to attack soon?"  
  
Griffin calmly nodded. "Of course."  
  
Snape glared at him. "And how are you so sure about that, Weasley?"  
  
The teen smirked lightly at him, his eyes filled with amusement at the man's obvious annoyance. "That is for us to know and you to find out, Professor."  
  
Before the man could lash out to him, McGonagall intervened. "Us, Mr. Weasley? Are the other two coming?"  
  
Ron's eyes became unfocussed for an instant before he nodded resolutely. "They're both on their way, but it will still take them a few hours to get here."  
  
Turning to the headmaster, the teen looked at him seriously. "You might want to warn Sirius that Dragon is going to be here sometime this evening. Phoenix's parents would probably like to know what's going on with her too."  
  
The old man nodded but made no move to stand up. When Ron raised an eyebrow, asking why he wasn't moving, Dumbledore put his hands together in front of him and regarded him seriously.  
  
"You seem to be very sure about the attack on Hogwarts. I would like to know all you know about it so we can properly prepare for it."  
  
Griffin looked at him serenely for a moment, silently reaching out for his friends. 'Hey, guys, the old man is asking about the upcoming battle. What should I tell him?'  
  
Dragon's voice was the first one to answer him. 'Just tell him we knew about it because I saw it in one of my visions.'  
  
Phoenix's voice joined the conversation. 'I agree with Dragon. It's the easiest way to explain, and its not like we'll be lying about it. After all we first saw it happening in a vision.'  
  
Ron nodded slightly, and refocused his attention to the people sitting around him. They were all watching him expectantly, obviously waiting for his answer. "There's not really much to tell, Headmaster. Dragon had one of his visions about Voldemort. It showed Death eater and Voldemort coming into Hogwarts. We're pretty sure it was during the end feast since the banners were up and the Great hall was decorated."  
  
McGonagall frowned. "That still doesn't mean it's going to happen in two weeks. It could be next year or the year after."  
  
Griffin raised an eyebrow to her but nodded all the same. "Of course."  
  
Bill spoke for the first time since he had arrived. "You don't think so."  
  
Ron turned around to face his oldest brother. "You're right, I'm nearly sure it's going to be in two weeks, but I can't really give you a good reason. It's just a feeling we have had for a while."  
  
Snape's cold voice cut through the room. "So you run in here announcing that the dark lord is going to attack shortly and you're not even sure about it? How very Gryffindor."  
  
Ron smirked. "Actually, we're just being Slytherin, Professor. After all, we wouldn't want to be caught unaware, now would be? I personally prefer to be ready if they are going to attack, but of course, if you don't agree with me, I'll just leave and tell Phoenix and Dragon that they don't have to bother coming here."  
  
Everyone glared at Snape before turning back to Ron. Dumbledore shook his head slightly and served a cup of tea to everyone. "We are happy for your warning Mr. Weasley and your help will be very valuable in this war." He sipped his tea absently while stroking Fawkes' head. "If the battle is drawing near, I'll have to gather as many people as I can. I need to start sending out messages."  
  
Everyone nodded and stood up, understanding the silent dismissal in the old man's voice. At Dumbledore's request, both professors stayed with him to help him out while the Weasleys left the office together. They all headed to Gryffindor Tower, which was nearly empty since most students were still in class. Once the portrait closed after them, the whole family turned to Griffin.  
  
"Ron, where have you been?"  
  
"We've been so worried!"  
  
"Couldn't you have owled us to tell us you were alright?"  
  
"What have you been doing?"  
  
The teen quickly raised his hands in defence. "Calm down, I promise I will explain everything, but right now I would like to get settled in."  
  
Everyone nodded reluctantly, seemingly not pleased at him getting out of their sight, but Ron paid them no heed and quickly went up to the room he had stayed in a few months ago. He put out a small bag from his heavy robes and with a mumbled word he got it back to its usual shape. Quickly, he unpacked his few possessions, choosing to leave all his books in the bag. After all he didn't know how long he would be staying there and he preferred not to risk anyone seeing all those old books.  
  
Once he was done, Ron walked to the door, knowing that his whole family was waiting downstairs for him. He was nearly out of the room when a soft trill coming from the window stopped him in his tracks. Turning around sharply, he felt a small smile form on his lips when he saw the beautiful form of a Phoenix standing on the opened window.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Thanks for all reviews and for Vinnie and Leena's help. 


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Triumvirate of Power.  
  
Griffin's gaze locked with that of the bird, and the boy smirked lightly. Extending his arm to the beautiful phoenix, the boy spoke softly. "It's about time you got here, I've missed you a lot."  
  
The bird trilled softly and flew to his arm, settling comfortably on the strong limb. Ron heard the calm voice of his friend in his head. 'I'm not too late, am I? Dragon isn't even here yet. Besides, the inquisition wasn't so bad; they didn't really have the chance to ask you much.'  
  
Ron snorted and walked out of the room. 'Says you, I thought it was horrible.'  
  
Hermione giggled. 'I see that in these past few months, your social skills haven't improved much. You still don't like having an intelligent conversation with people.'  
  
'Phoenix! That was mean.'  
  
The bird trilled again and jumped off his arm while the boy opened the door leading to the common room, where his family was waiting for him. They all turned to the strange pair when they entered. Frowning, they all turned to look at the phoenix. Seeing the suspicion in their eyes, the bird shook her head lightly, and with a soft pop, Hermione was standing next to Ron. The boy couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at all the changes that had befallen his friend. She was now wearing her hair pulled up in a ponytail, her skin was tanned, and she had replaced the dark dress she used to wear with a pair of shorts and a tank top. The girl looked around with a small smile on her lips.  
  
"It's good to be back, even if it's too cold for my liking."  
  
The girl turned to Ron and gently kissed his cheek. "I've missed you, my friend, it's been some time since we last saw each other."  
  
The tall teen, smiled back and hugged her tightly to his chest. "It's very good to see you again, too, Phoenix. Now, if only Dragon would hurry up a bit, we'll be able to really start planning."  
  
Hermione's smile broadened, and she turned to face the Weasley family, gently greeting them with a small nod. Watching them there, sitting together, reminded her of her own parents. Before leaving, she hadn't had much of a chance to get close to them again. That estrangement, while it hurt her, was not really new and had started soon after she got her letter to Hogwarts. They just weren't able to understand much about her life anymore, and while she would always love them, she knew that they would never be as close as they used to be.  
  
"Griffin, has someone gone to warn my parents? I sent them a letter a few days ago, but I'm not sure when they're going to get it."  
  
Ron nodded lightly. "Dumbledore will take care of them and of Sirius."  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow. "And the Potters?"  
  
Ron tightened his lips. "That is for Dragon to decide, Phoenix. We do not have the right to decide."  
  
They gazed into each other eyes for some time, communicating without words, before Phoenix nodded in acceptance and went to sit down in front of Ginny. Ron followed her lead after taking a deep breath, knowing that his family wasn't going to let him go before their curiosity had been satisfied.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000  
  
Not far from there, a dark-haired boy appeared seemingly out of no-where. He was wearing dark jeans and a high-collared green shirt. He could have apparated closer to Hogwarts, but he knew that he needed to do something before returning to the school where his two best friends were waiting for him. The teen looked up and regarded the house in front of him. He could clearly feel his parent's energies coming from the house and knew they were both in their new home. Taking a deep breath, Harry reluctantly walked up the small walkway to the house and gently knocked on the door. A small house-elf answered and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Can Treatty help you, sir?"  
  
The teen smiled slightly down at the small being. "I would like to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Potter, please."  
  
The elf nodded lightly and opened the door a bit more to allow him to come in. Once the door was closed after him, Harry turned to the house-elf, who was watching him with a bit of anxiety. "Treatty should tell master and mistress that sir is here, what name can Treatty give master and mistress?"  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment. "You can tell them that Harry wishes to see them."  
  
Treatty's eyes opened wide. "Harry? Young master Harry Potter?"  
  
The boy raised an eyebrow but nodded all the same. The little elf quickly hurried out of the room, muttering to herself how she had to warn master and mistress that young master was there. Dragon chuckled lightly and thought to himself that it probably would have been better for the small being if he had told her that he was just Dragon; at least she wouldn't have gone into hysterics.  
  
Not even five minutes later, Harry heard doors slamming somewhere over his head, and he leaned back against the door, an amused glint in his dark- green eyes. Two people came tumbling down the stairs only to stop in their tracks when they caught sight of him.  
  
Dragon looked them over carefully. They seemed to be in good health, even if there was a small budge in his mother's stomach. Raising an eyebrow, he looked her over more carefully and sensed the second presence growing in her. Smiling lightly, he straightened up from his position against the door.  
  
"I believe congratulations are in order. What's it going to be, a brother or a sister?"  
  
Without answering him, Lily gave a small cry and rushed into his arms. "Harry, oh, Harry, we've missed you so much! Are you alright? Where have you been? Does anyone else know that you're here?"  
  
Dragon chuckled lightly and gently patted the over-excited woman on her back. "Now, now, Mother, calm down a bit; all this excitement cannot be very good for the baby."  
  
He released her from his embrace and turned to give a quick hug to his father. The man held him tightly for a moment and then stepped back, passing an arm around his wife's shoulders. "You've had us very worried, Son."  
  
Dragon nodded lightly and looked at them apologetic. "I'm sorry about that, but it would have been difficult to keep in contact from where I was. It would probably have been worse since I wouldn't have been able to write you frequently, and you would have been even more worried when the letters didn't arrive on time."  
  
Both adults nodded, and together they herded their son towards a sunny living room where Treatty had already set up their tea. They settled down, and for the next few minutes, they ate in peace, knowing that they were going to have an important talk but all reluctant to start it. 


	4. Family reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Triumvirate of Power.  
  
Harry watched calmly as his parents ate. He had had a long time to think about what had happened, and he had realised that he had over-reacted a bit about what had happened. Of course, it was understandable because of the circumstances they had been in, but he knew he had to forgive them by now. He didn't notice that his parents were looking at him until his father's warm words filled the silent room.  
  
"Harry, are you alright? You're very quiet."  
  
The teen looked up and smiled slightly. "I'm fine, Dad, just a bit tired. I just travelled over twenty hours to get here, and I haven't had the chance to rest yet. I guess it's starting to catch up with me."  
  
His mother looked at him alarmed. "Twenty hours? Have you gone insane, Harry?"  
  
The younger wizard sighed and shook his head. "I needed to get here, Mum, I can rest when I get to Hogwarts."  
  
But his words were lost as his mother stood up and firmly grabbed his muscled arm. "Oh, no, you don't, you're going up to bed right now, young man." Harry made to answer but the words never crossed his lips as his mother yanked him out of his seat and started to drag him out of the living room. "No arguing either."  
  
Harry looked back towards his father but he just shook his head at Harry with a small smile on his lips. He was not going to interfere when his wife was in mother-hen mode. For an instant, Dragon considered shaking the hand loss from his arm, but after a few seconds of consideration, he desisted. It was not worth it, and he might hurt his mother or the baby without meaning to. Sighing, he allowed himself to be pushed into a room, thinking that Gryffin and Phoenix would have to wait another few hours for him to get to Hogwarts.  
  
Looking around the room, he was surprised at the sight that met his eyes. He had been expecting a guest room, but what he found was much different. The room had obviously made with great care; it was done in Gryffindor colours, even if the red was toned down so that it wouldn't hurt his eyes. There were lots of pictures placed along several surfaces, and as Harry walked closer, he saw that they were mostly of him and of his two best friends, of Sirius and Remus, and even one or two of Lily and James. At one side of the room was a large bed covered with golden pillows and a few stuffed animals that made him smile slightly. At the end of the bed stood a trunk, which Harry guessed was empty since there were several drawers along one of the walls. There was a large crystal door that led to a large balcony and that allowed him to see the long green patches of land that extended after the house. He was just about to look at the things that had been placed on the table when his mother's soft voice drew his attention away from the room.  
  
"Do you like the room, Harry?"  
  
The boy nodded, looking a bit wistful at the bright room. "Yeah, it's a very beautiful room, are they all as nice as this one?"  
  
When the answer didn't come he turned to watch his mother who had finally left the door and walked to his side. The woman placed a hand on his cheek. "No, Harry, this room is special."  
  
The teen looked down at her intently. "Special?"  
  
Lily nodded, a small, warm smile on her face. "We made this room especially for our first-born son."  
  
Harry's eyes widened a bit. "You mean...?"  
  
The teen didn't finish the sentence, his thoughts gone back to when his parents had told him he was not their son. The hurt he had felt then must have showed in his eyes, for his mother gently gathered him in a hug. "Yes, Harry, this is your room. James and I made it espcially for you, so that you would know that you always had a home with us, even if you don't want to live here, and also because you should know that you will always be our first one. No matter how many children James and I might have in the future, you will be our heir."  
  
Harry smiled, a lot of his fears had been laid to rest with those simple words, and he allowed his body to relax into his mother's arms. Closing his tired eyes, he rested his head against her shoulder while his senses made out a second presence making his way to them. Knowing that it was his father who was approaching, Dragon didn't move, and soon, they were both pulled into a strong embrace.  
  
After making sure that Harry got in bed without further trouble, Lily and James went back to the living room hand in hand, a peaceful feeling engulfing them. They reached the sunny room just in time to see Sirius stepping out of the fireplace. The other man smiled slightly at them as they approached.  
  
The pair sat down in the couch and watched as Sirius joined them after making sure his robes were not dirty.  
  
"What brings you here, Siri?"  
  
The black-haired man looked towards his friend, a little unsure if he was doing the right thing. He had received Ron's call this morning, and he had been debating if he should warn the Potters or just wait for Harry to arrive. He could understand Ron's point of view; it certainly was Harry's right to decide if he wanted to see his parents or not. But on the other hand, Sirius wished to see them getting along again, and somehow he suspected that Harry wouldn't be the one to approach them, the teen had always been way too stubborn.  
  
Sighing, and knowing that his decision had been made long ago, he leaned his head against his hands and looked at the pair in front of him.  
  
"I got a firecall from Hogwarts a few minutes ago; Ron is already there, and Hermione and Harry are on their way, it won't take them long to arrive."  
  
James and Lily shared a short look, before smiling softly. Lily snuggled in James's arms. "We know, Siri."  
  
The man raised an eyebrow, obviously puzzled at that answer. "How do you know? Ron was very firm in his decision that it would be Harry's decision to contact you."  
  
James laughed softly. "That's one loyal friend Harry has. As for how we knew, that's easy, Harry got here about an hour ago. He's upstairs sleeping."  
  
Sirius' look of shock soon changed into a gentle smile as he realized that he had underestimated his godson once again. It seemed the teen was willing to risk it again, and the tall man couldn't help but feel proud of him. It must not have been easy for the teen.  
  
Harry woke up to an insistent voice whispering in his mind. Without opening his eyes, he tiredly acknowledged the familiar voice. It couldn't have been more than two hours since his parents had ushered him to his room, and he felt even more tired than he had before.  
  
'Dragon!'  
  
'Phoenix, I was sleeping; what's wrong?'  
  
There was a long silence from the other side of the link, and Harry was about to surrender to sleep once again when the girl's voice spoke again. 'Sorry for waking you, Dragon, but we were getting worried; we thought you would get to Hogwarts sooner. But of course, we understand that you had to rest; it's a long trip.'  
  
The teen sighed. 'For your information, I'm at Hogsmeade right now, Phoenix.' He paused for a minute, unsure of how he should continue. The in a softer voice, he added. 'There was someone I needed to meet.'  
  
The girl must have realised what he was talking about for he felt warmth and understanding spread through their link. 'Is everything alright?'  
  
Dragon thought about it for a moment. 'I'm not sure, Phoenix, we haven't had much chance to talk; I was too tired so I just ate, and then was ordered up to bed.'  
  
The girl couldn't help but laugh at the tone of voice her friend had used; it was like he couldn't believe that someone had ordered him to do something as trivial as sleeping. In a teasing tone of voice, she gently prodded him. 'You must have been really tired to have listened to that, Dragon.'  
  
The teen just grumbled a bit under his breath, letting the small sense of annoyance to flow through the link while he got more comfortable in his bed. 'Maybe I was tired, so?'  
  
The girl laughed out loud at the petulant voice coming from Harry, making the people sitting around her in the Gryffindor common room look at her curiously. 'Nothing Dragon, nothing. I guess you'll be at Hogwarts by tomorrow?'  
  
Shrugging, the teen nodded his head. 'I guess so; I will need to talk to my parents but that probably can wait until we're there. And now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep unless you want me to fall asleep on you.'  
  
The girl laughed softly again. 'By all means, go back to your beauty sleep. We'll talk tomorrow.'  
  
Harry barely heard those last words, already on the edge of sleep, and when nothing else bothered him, he finally surrendered to the gentle blackness.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Thanks for all reviews. And thanks to Vinnie for her beta-reading and to Leena for her help. 


	5. Explanations

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
_  
**Triumvirate of Power.  
**  
Bright light woke Dragon up the next morning. It had been a long time since he had been allowed to sleep in, and he relished in the feeling of the morning sun shinning on his closed eyes. After a few minutes, he finally decided it was time to get up; he could hear the sounds of people moving downstairs, and he guessed his parents were already up. After showering and dressing into one of his oriental robes, Harry made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Sitting there were not only his parents but also the man he had been longing to see for a while.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
The dark haired man just had time to get up before the teen jumped into his arms, hugging him with all his strength. James and Lily both laughed softly at seeing the man's struggles to breath. While they both felt a little jealous of the enthusiast greeting, they knew it was their own fault.  
  
Finally, James decided to help his friend out. "Harry, kiddo, if you don't let go of your godfather, he'll turn completely blue."  
  
Blushing a bit in embarrassment, Dragon let go of Sirius, who took great gulps of air, making them all laugh. Shaking his head, Harry turned to kiss his mother good morning, surprising her a bit at the affection. After sharing a look, the teen hugged his father and went to sit next to Sirius as his mother served them breakfast. The meal passed in a light mood. Sirius and James joked lightly as Lily rolled her eyes and commented on their antics from time to time. Dragon couldn't help but smile at them, it seemed that they had been able to solve their problems, and he couldn't help but be glad about it. He wouldn't have wanted them to ruin their friendship because of him. Suddenly, Griffin's voice ran though him.  
  
'Morning, sleepy head.'  
  
Rolling his eyes, Dragon picked a bit more on his food. 'Morning to you too, Griffin; how are you doing?'  
  
'Fine. I'm trying to steer clear from the twins right now; they have got it in their heads that I'm their ideal victim. I've managed to evade their pranks, but I don't know how long my luck will last. When will you get here to help me?'  
  
Harry could barely suppress a laugh at the whine he could hear coming from Ron's voice. 'I'll be there before lunch, don't worry. Do you think you'll survive until then?'  
  
Dragon could nearly see Ron rolling his eyes. 'As if I have a choice; it's not like I could leave you and Phoenix to fend on your own.'  
  
The raven-haired teen smirked a bit, startling his father that had been trying to get his attention. He didn't even notice Sirius shaking his shoulder lightly as he spoke to his best friend. 'Talking about Phoenix, where is she?'  
  
'Her parents got here this morning, she's talking to them, and decided to close the connection; no need to look weirder in their eyes than she already will.'  
  
Harry frowned. 'That was not very nice.'  
  
Ron sounded a bit embarrassed as he replied. 'Sorry, Brother, but those were her own words.'  
  
Finally noticing that his family was starting to shake him really hard, he quickly sent a message to Griffin. 'Talking about family, I need to pay attention to mine before they rip my arm off. See you in a few hours.'  
  
The last thing he heard before turning to Sirius was Ron's laugh filling his head.  
  
"Sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
Lily put a hand on his forehead to check for fever. "Harry, Son, are you alright? We've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes."  
  
The teen shrugged. "Sorry, Mother, I had other... things... in my head."  
  
Faintly, he heard Ron protesting at being called a thing, but he paid him no heed. After all, it wasn't his fault that his friend had been eavesdropping.  
  
"If you're sure you're alright."  
  
Harry nodded and turned to James. "What did you ask?"  
  
The man blinked, surprised to know that the teen had noticed he had been the first to address him. "I was just telling you that Sirius is going back to Hogwarts now, and we'll be along in a few hours; we were wondering if you wanted to go with Sirius or with us."  
  
Harry shrugged lightly, not really willing to make such a choice. Seeing the trouble the teen was in, Sirius shook his head lightly and ruffled his hair. "You should just stay here and finish your breakfast; I need to go to Moony's house first either way. We'll meet with you lot at Hogwarts."  
  
Dragon couldn't help but give his godfather a grateful look for understanding the dilemma he had been in. The older man just winked back at him and left the house. Once his best friend had left, James sighed and turned to Harry.  
  
"I guess we better have that chat before going to Hogwarts, right?"  
  
Dragon nodded lightly, knowing that it was something that needed to be done. Lily went to sit next to her husband and took his hand in hers.  
  
"We're very sorry about what happened, Harry, there is really nothing that would excuse our behaviour. The only thing we can offer you is our apology. We were very confused when it all happened, we had just been reawakened after being dead for over ten years, and instead of the little baby we were expecting, we found a full grown teenager who we didn't know."  
  
James nodded. "I guess that at the first sign of something being different than we expected, we lashed out, preferring to hold on to the notion that our little baby was death rather than to try and deal with a teenager on top of everything that was going around. I'm very sorry you took the bunt of our confusion, you were the one that least deserved it."  
  
Dragon sighed, he had known all that after he had had the time to get away and think rationally about what had happened. "I can't say that it didn't hurt what you said, specially after everything that had happened. But I understand. We all expected you to adapt too quickly, not understanding how difficult it might be for you to do so after so many years. I am sorry about that."  
  
Lily looked up sharply. "Oh, Harry, you don't need to apologise about that, it wasn't your fault."  
  
Before she could go ahead and apologise again, Harry stopped her by standing up and walking around the table to hug them from behind. "Let's stop this, it was just a bad time and we need to get over it; I want to get to know my parents."  
  
The Potters smiled gently up at their son, happy that they had been so readily accepted back into the teen's life.  
  
To be continued...  
  
_A/N: Thanks for all reviews and thanks to my beta reader, Vinnie_. 


	6. The Fryetha

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

A/N: Maybe I should really stop reading reviews, anyway, just in case someone feels the same way, I don't care how many reviews I get, the only time I got a bit annoyed at the number of reviews was with Keeper and only because Leena was getting nearly twice the reviews with the translation than I got with the original, and that wasn't enough to stop me from writing Keeper, because I just love that fic. The problem with triumvirate is that I don't particularly like it anymore. I loved The Betrayal, Fate was ok, but Triumvirate is starting to get on my nerves. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop either, because I know how annoying that is, so you'll have to deal with the few updates.

Triumvirate of Power.

The Potters arrived at the castle at lunchtime. Ron and Hermione had been sitting at the Gryffindor table when they suddenly stood up and left the room, ignoring the questioning whispers that followed them. They reached the large door that led outside just in time to see Harry and his parents cross the lawn on their way to the huge building. Smiling, Phoenix and Griffin ran outside to greet their friend, who had already sensed them both and had started to run himself. James and Lily watched with fond smiles on their faces as the three teens celebrated their reunion with happy laughs and effusive hugs. Once they parted, Lily approached them, with James behind her.

"Hello, Ron, Hermione."

Both teens looked up at her, and they immediately smirked a bit at the state she was in. Ron was the first to step forward and shake her hand.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Potter; I see Dragon is going to have siblings very soon, it didn't take you long."

"Griffin!"

The red haired teen laughed slightly, avoiding the hand that was about to cuff his head. Glaring at her friend, Phoenix approached Lily. "Congratulations, Mrs. Potter."

The woman smiled at their antics. "Thanks, both of you."

James, who had been standing a bit to the side, walked closer to his wife and passed a protective arm around her waist. After exchanging greetings with the man, the three teens led the way inside. The whole Hall went silent when they entered. The trio ignored the curious glances and went to sit back in their places, this time with Dragon sitting at the other side of Phoenix. The Potters, after smiling fondly at their son, went to sit at the head table where Sirius and Remus were already sitting.

After listening to Dumbledore's welcoming words after lunch had been finished, the trio swiftly made their way out of the room; there was much they needed to talk about.

"Well, where do we go? There must be somewhere we can talk in private."

Dragon looked at his friends with a smile. With all the students roaming the halls, that might be a bit difficult. "We might want to wait till the students are in class, Phoenix."

The girl pouted, making the guys laughs lightly. "Speaking about classes."

The trio whirled around, coming face to face with Professor McGonagall. The Gryffindor Head of House nodded to them in greeting. "The headmaster would like you to attend lessons while you're here."

She extended several pieces of paper but neither teen made a move to take them. Dragon narrowed his eyes. "Professor, with all due respect, there's only one week left of lessons, and we didn't come back to waste our time with them. Tell the headmaster that we will resume our lessons next year, but right now, we have more important things to do than waste our time this way."

Without another word, the dark haired teen turned around and walked away, his two friends following him, agreeing completely with his words. McGonagall looked curiously as they walked away; she had known they would refuse but Dumbledore had wanted her to offer them the chance anyway. Shrugging lightly, the woman went back to the Great Hall to tell Severus not to worry; he wouldn't get the golden trio in his class yet.

Harry quickly walked through the halls, ignoring the gapping looks that followed him. After McGonagall's proposal, he had decided where exactly they needed to go to get some privacy. Griffin was the first to recognise the direction they were heading.

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Dragon? We're not young teens creeping around to make forbidden potions, my friend."

Dragon laughed a bit. "You're forgetting what else there is in that bathroom, Griffin."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "The Chamber, Dragon? Do you think it's safe?"

The teen smiled. "It should be, after all, only Voldemort can reach it. And if it isn't, we might as well clean it up now and not be surprised when the Tom attacks in a few days."

Griffin sighed. "You have a point there, Brother."

Phoenix also nodded and the trio entered the room. The ghost that had been crying in one of the corners of the small bathroom came closer when she heard them.

"Hey! You're back! I had heard you did very bad things. Are you here to steal my bathroom?"

Phoenix was about to reassure the ghost that they weren't there to harm here, when Ron clamped a hand on her mouth. "We won't do anything to your bathroom if you help us out, is that clear?"

The ghost looked at him frightfully while her eyes teared up. "I always knew you were bad news; after all only bad people go to girls' bathrooms and do weird things in there." After sniffing a few times, she continued. "Alright, what do you want? I don't want you destroying my home."

After glancing at Dragon, who was looking in amusement from his place next to the sink that led to the Chamber, Griffin started to question the ghost.

"Firstly, has anyone been coming around here, any student or teacher?"

The ghost shook her head forcefully, tears already falling down her cheeks. "No one comes to see me, but I don't stay here much anymore." She brightened up a bit. "The prefects' bathroom is so much more interesting!"

Fighting down his urge to laugh, Griffin nodded solemnly. "Dragon, Phoenix, and myself will be here regularly; the one who killed you will attack soon and we need to get ready to face him, will you help us?"

The transparent girl looked at him intently; for once the tears had dried on her ghostly face. "The one who killed me?" Dragon couldn't help but shiver at the cold tone she was using; he would never have guessed that she could be this scaring. "I have wanted to take revenge on him for years, what do you need me to do?"

Phoenix, who had managed to pry Ron's hand of her mouth, stepped closed to the ghost. "You're a Fryetha, aren't you?"

Both boys looked at her curiously while the girl looked startled. "Once, the Ravenclaw ghost called me that, but I never understood what that meant."

Dragon stepped closer to them. "Phoenix?"

The brown haired girl looked ay him briefly before returning her attention to the ghost. "In our world, there are different kinds of ghosts. The wizarding world has forgotten about them, except some kinds like the poltergeist or the normal ghost. Usually we only classify them in those two terms but there are several different groups within those. The Fryethas are nearly always killed by powerful beings, and when that happens, they gain a great part of the powers that being had to begin with, making them some of the most powerful ghosts."

Myrtle was frowning. "Me, powerful? But I can't do anything but cry... and...c-c-cry."

By the time she had finished the sentence, the ghost was once again bawling. Phoenix quickly started to speak again in hopes to calm her down. "The repression of powers is very usual in most ghosts. What is left of you recognises that power as something bad and he refuses to manifest it. We know that that kind of ghosts exist because when faced by the one that killed them, they feel a very strong need to kill them and then their powers usually surface. The great amount of feelings exposed by said ghosts is usually one of the safest ways to determine if a ghost is a Fryetha."

Dragon, who had been listening carefully, looked over at Moaning Myrtle, who had once again stopped her wailing to listen to the mortal which. "What you're saying is that if Myrtle is ever faced with Tom, that she will start showing some traits of the Basilisk; isn't that dangerous?"

Phoenix nodded seriously. "Yes, it is, specially because they usually don't have control over it, they are so consumed in hate that they stop thinking, and they hurt anyone around them."

"I don't want that to happen." The teens turned their attention to the ghost who was staring determinedly ahead. "I don't want to hurt anyone other than Tom and the other bad guys."

Hearing the name of her nemesis spat out with such hate, Griffin couldn't help but smile a bit. "Phoenix, isn't there anyway to force her powers to surface before Tom comes and help her control them?"

The girl shrugged. "To force them out might not be much of a problem, there are several spells that were once used just for that purpose; the problem will be to control it. Even if she manages to control it now, it doesn't mean that she would be able to once faced with Tom himself."

Dragon shook his head. "There wouldn't be any need for her to face him, at least not when there are other people around, but can you imagine how many Death Eaters she could take out?"

Griffin nodded. "Not to mention that if she's going to lose it anyway when Tom gets here, we might as well make sure she has practiced a bit before."

Myrtle and Hermione exchanged an intense look. While the witch still had her doubts, the ghost seemed completely determined to do that; in a soft voice, Hermione spoke again.

"You realise that if we do this and you end up fighting with the Death Eaters that you might fade away? After all, once the need for revenge is over, there won't be anything forcing you to stay back here."

Myrtle shook her head lightly. "Why should that thought upset me? There is nothing I like here anyway, most of my tears have been spilled because of the deep loneliness I usually feel; why should I be unhappy at the thought of finally be able to leave this wretched place."

After thinking about it for another minute, Hermione nodded and turned to look at Harry. "Lets go down to the Chamber, Dragon; it will be safe down there."

The teen nodded and turned to the sink happy to see that they would have a new and powerful ally at their side. One that no one would be expecting.

To be continued...

A/N: Thanks for all reviews and thanks to my beta reader, Vinnie.


	7. It starts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Triumvirate of Power.

Lily looked concerned towards the sand clock hanging on the far wall of the Great Hall. It had been hours since they had arrived and she hadn't seen her son since he disappeared with his friends more than three hours ago. While James and Sirius didn't seem to know where they had gone either, Dumbledore didn't seem concerned at all. When questioned, the old headmaster only said that the three teens were still on school grounds and not to worry.

Dinner was nearly over when the missing trio reappeared. They entered the Hall together, whispering quietly to each other not taking any notice of everyone staring at them. They just took their place at the Gryffindor table and started to eat.

"Harry?"

The trio looked up at Neville, who had been sitting silently at their side since they arrived. "Yes?"

The boy looked a bit nervous at his former classmate.

"We were wondering if you would join us in class tomorrow."

Harry shook his head lightly. "I don't think so; we have a few things to arrange, and little time to do so."

The other teen frowned. "Something is going to happen, isn't it? That's why you're back even when you swore you wouldn't come here again."

Hermione's voice answered before Dragon could utter a word. "Don't worry about it, Neville. Yes, something is going to happen, at least, we think so, but we will take care of it, don't worry."

While the other teen didn't look reassured at their words, he left them alone. Ron shook his head lightly and sipped at his juice. "Do you think Myrtle will manage?"

His voice was hushed and no one seemed to be paying attention to them. Dragon nodded lightly. "It's our best shot. We need to know what's going on with Voldemort, and we can't really risk a living person to get that information."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Should we tell Snape? After all, if there is a spy within the Death Eaters, he doesn't need to risk his own life."

Before one of her companions could answer, a soft thrill went through them. 'No, my children, let the Dark One be. His role isn't finished yet.'

The trio tensed a bit, recognising the voice of the old Phoenix. As one, they stood up and left the Great Hall, ignoring the inquisitive stares that followed them out. Once in the hall, they headed outside and sat on the stairs, closing their eyes in meditation. At once, their minds were transported towards the dark place the Phoenix usually was. The great bird was watching them with a fond expression in his brilliant eyes.

Hermione was the first one to speak. "Why shouldn't we warn Professor Snape? We all know that his position within the Death Eaters is precarious; he risks his life every time he answers a summoning, why not stop it before Voldemort finds out and kills him?"

The bird shook his head lightly. "Professor Snape's role hasn't finished yet, my children; while insuring Myrtle's help was a wonderful idea, there are things she can't do. Don't worry about your professor, he will be fine, I promise you this."

Harry sighed and rubbed his head. "You've never led us astray before, Phoenix, so I see no reason not to trust you now, but I don't like it. Professor Snape may never be my friend, but I know he has risked a lot for the light, and he doesn't deserve to be killed for it."

The bird nodded lightly. "I understand, young Dragon, but don't worry so much; everything will be fine."

Before any of them could add anything else, a sound from the outside world broke their concentration, and the three teenagers found themselves back in the real world, sitting on the front steps that led to the castle. As one, they turned around, tensing slightly, ready to act if necessary. To their surprise, Snape was standing there, looking at them through narrowed eyes.

They looked at each other for a long while, before the man winced slightly and continued on his way out, passing them without a word. When the man finally disappeared, the three Gryffindors couldn't help but sigh in relief.

Griffin shook his head. "That was weird."

Phoenix stood up slightly, nodding in agreement, and she than nodded towards the now opened door. "We might as well go inside before someone else comes here and finds us doing weird things."

Dragon raised an eyebrow to her in amusement. "Weird, Phoenix? Define weird."

The girl laughed as she started to walk up the stairs, the boys following reluctantly after her. "Weird is anything we do, which the others don't."

Griffin snorted. "That's about everything."

Phoenix smiled sweetly up at him. "Exactly my point."

Laughing lightly, the three teenagers made their way to the Gryffindor Common room where Griffin and Phoenix had been staying until then.

The evening passed calmly. The members of the Lion house were sitting silently, apparently studying for their end of term exams. That suited the trio just fine since they didn't really want to talk to anyone, and if they needed to speak to each other they could do it through their minds, eyes never straying from the books they held in their hands.

They had all gone to bed fairly late, but it didn't seem like they were going to get a full nights rest. It was about three in the morning when a high-pitched shriek woke everyone in the tower. In the girls' bedroom, Phoenix was up and had a robe over her pyjamas before Parvati and Lavender could wake up enough to get out of their beds.

Hermione stormed down the stairs with half of the Gryffindor girls walking slowly behind her. The shrieks hadn't stopped, but they became softer as they approached the common room. Hermione immediately locked gazes with Ron and Harry, who were standing side by side in front of the boy's staircase. The three of them turned around and looked to the being that had been making those horrible sounds.

Dragon approached cautiously, ignoring the opening door that allowed Minerva and Albus to step inside the tower.

"Myrtle? What's wrong?"

The apparition turned around sharply and the three teens were faced with a softly golden glowing ghost. "Oh, Harry, it's horrible. The Riddle boy has captured a woman, Tonks is her name, and he says she knows a lot about Dumbledore's organization." There was a sharp gasp coming from the two teachers but all the teens were focused on the Fryetha. "She seems to be very important, because Snape has given away his position to save her. They are currently running from a large group of Death Eaters."

Dragon narrowed his eyes. "Do you know where they are?"

Myrtle nodded lightly. "I put that small spell on them that Hermione taught me. She said she would be able to track it down."

Phoenix and Griffin both started to move to their respective stairs, they needed to get a move quickly, it seemed that Snape had done his last act as a Death Eater, just as the Great Phoenix had predicted, but now it was up to them to make sure they made it out alive. Dragon noticed his friends moving, but he stayed behind, still speaking to the ghost.

"Please, Myrtle, return to Riddle. Now that Professor Snape has blown his cover we'll need all the information we can get. Be careful, ok?"

The ghost nodded and disappeared with a soft popping sound. Once that was done, Harry turned to the other teens, still watching in awe as he dealt with the ghost. He smiled slightly at them, and then raised a hand slightly. A soft mist started to gather on his palm.

Seamus, who had been standing close by, frowned a bit. "Harry? What's going on?"

The boy shook his head. "Don't worry about it, just go back to sleep."

A fourth year snorted at him. "How are we supposed to go back to sleep after that?"

Dragon smiled softly and raised his palm higher. Suddenly, the small wisp of mist expanded, encompassing everyone in the room. Soft pops where heard around and as soon as the mist cleared, only Dragon and the two teachers were left in the large room.

Professor McGonagall gasped. "What did you do?"

Dragon shrugged lightly. "I just sent them back to bed, they won't remember anything in the morning. It wouldn't do for everyone to know our new spy."

Dumbledore shook his head in amazement. "I never would have thought to use a ghost for this."

The teen cocked his head lightly. "She's not a usual ghost, she's a Fryetha, and Riddle killed her, so..."

He didn't seem to be willing to explain more, and just at that moment, Ron and Hermione returned. Griffin was carrying his robe, which he tossed to Dragon as soon as he was within reach, and Hermione was carrying a small crystal ball, which was shinning softly in the dimness of the room.

"Come on, guys, we can track them down with this."

Ron and Harry nodded lightly and together they moved to the largest window. Minerva stepped a bit more inside the room. "Wait just a moment, you can't just go out there chasing after Severus and Tonks while a horde of Death Eaters are after them."

The three teens looked at each other and then shrugged. "Why not?"

And before the concerned teacher had the chance to add anything else, Phoenix gave the ball to Dragon, and she and Gryffin transformed into their animagus forms. Without a glance back to the two teachers, Harry mounted the Griffin's back, and they left the common room.

To be continued....

A/N: Thanks for all reviews and thanks to my beta reader, Vinnie.


	8. Betrayed

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters._

**Triumvirate of power.**

Once they had left Hogwarts grounds, the trio had disapparated to a closer location to where the signal was coming. From there they had started their search, at first through the air, and then running through the dense forest since it was impossible to see anything through the many trees. They were so intent on finding their targets that they nearly cursed Myrtle when she appeared in front of them. Dragon stopped suddenly, causing Phoenix and Gryffin to nearly run into him.

"Myrtle? What's wrong? I thought you were going to keep an eye on Riddle."

The ghost was looking frantically around. "It's a trap, Harry! While you are here looking for Professor Snape and his friend, the Dark Lord is heading towards Hogwarts. He somehow knew that you would find out about Snape and that you would come and save him."

Dragon cursed lightly and turned to his two friends, who were looking at each other in concern. "What should we do? We can't leave Snape and that Tonks girl out here on their own."

Phoenix looked up at him seriously. "That's not what worries me most, Dragon. What we really should try and find out is how Riddle knows so much about what's going on in the castle. He must be very sure about us leaving and it didn't take him long to find out."

Griffin nodded in agreement. "It sounds to me like he has a spy, in Gryffindor no less."

Harry had to admit that they were probably right, the Dark Lord wasn't one to leave much to chance. "It shouldn't really surprise us, I mean, how much could help him to have a spy in Slytherin? It's not like anyone would trust them because of all the prejudices."

Hermione sighed. "Yes, yes, but right now we're getting off track; no one can argue that the Dark Lord is cunning, as long as you're not involved." She turned towards Dragon in time to see a grin appear on his face. "Anyway, before we can take any action against the Dark Lord, we need to find out who that spy is and incapacitate him before he is able to do more damage."

Before one of the boys could reply, Myrtle's voice filled the silence. "That's easy, the Riddle snake was boasting about no one suspecting that Creevy boy would do anything bad while taking his infamous pictures."

Dragon gapped at her. "Colin? Why on earth would he help the Death Eaters?"

The ghost shrugged lightly. "I'm not sure, Peevees was screeching something about his sister not being able to defend herself against a few muggles, but that's all I can think of."

Phoenix shook her head. "Knowing how passionate Colin can get about things that could be more than enough. We'll have to find out later about what happened exactly, for right now we've got to make a few plans, we need to make sure that Voldemort doesn't succeed and that our nightmares don't come true."

A few hours later, all the habitants of Hogwarts were having breakfast in the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table was strangely silent; everyone had noticed the trio's absence and while the rest of the Hall was speculating on where they could have gone, the Gryffindors all had the feeling that something bad was going on. At the teacher's table, Dumbledore had informed James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus of what had happened the night before. To say they were angry at not being warned before would be an understatement. But as Dumbledore told them, there was nothing they would have been able to do since no one knew where the children had gone to.

Everyone was so involved in their own thoughts or conversations that no one noticed as the Hall slowly started to fill with snakes that silently began to slither around collecting wands from pockets, bags, and any other place the students would keep them. No one noticed them moving about until suddenly a Ravenclaw girl bent down to get one of the books in her bag to continue with her argument of Charms and saw the small reptile sliding out of her bag with its tail firmly wrapped around her wand.

"My wand!"

At her shout, most people went to find their own wands out of reflex, finding that they had disappeared from their keeping places. The faculty rose as the cries of anger and distress spread through the Hall but before they could do anything about it, a group formed by most six and seventh year Slytherins rose from their seats, pointed their wands towards their teachers and as one, shouted the disarming curse.

While their combined power was no match to Dumbledore's, they managed to disarm most of the faculty. Then, as if they had been waiting for that moment, the doors slammed open, and a large group of men dressed in black robes entered the hall, quickly taking positions around the room with their wands trained towards the children.

The children, who had been screaming when the Death Eaters entered the room, fell silent as a menacing figure entered the large room. With Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew standing at either side of him, the Dark Lord presented a terrifying image. Dumbledore clutched his wand harder but Voldemort just smirked.

"Try it, old man, and a lot of these children will die at the same moment. My loyal ones have received orders to fire the killing curse as soon as any of you try to harm me. Now, why don't you put that down? We wouldn't want to harm any of your precious babies, now, would we?"

Very reluctantly, Dumbledore lowered his wand and threw it on the ground in front of him, signalling for Sirius, James, Minerva, and Filius to do the same, as they were the only ones that still had a wand.

"Now, let the children go."

Voldemort looked almost amused at those words. "I don't think you're in a position to make demands, old man. Anyway, I'm not stupid enough to go do that, after all, they are my assurance that you won't do anything and that Potter, when he gets here, won't do anything against me." With a wave of his wand, he vanished the teacher's table and forced the teachers to move towards the students' table. Once everyone was seated, he transfigured Dumbledore's seat to a throne like chair and took place in it, regarding the room with a satisfied smirk.

His attention moved once again to the old headmaster, who was seated at the front of the Ravenclaw table.

"Everything seems to be ready, now we only have to wait for Potter and his little friends to find the traitor and the woman and to return here; I'm sure they will be surprised at what they will find." His gaze moved towards the Gryffindor table. "As for right now, I believe it's time for some of my most loyal young ones to join me."

After that, one after another, Slytherins, a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were called towards the Dark Lord, and after swearing undying loyalty to him, they were marked like all his other followers. When the last Ravenclaw took his place next to the gathering Death Eaters standing near the door, Voldemort turned to the last table.

"And lastly, the proud Gryffindors, loyal to the end, symbol of light, but even there my little snakes reach giving me one of my most useful followers." After pausing for the words he had just said to register in everyone's minds, he raised his voice again, summoning the last one of his new followers. "Creevy!"

The Gryffindor boy stood up proudly, in midst of the disbelieving glares from his peers. Ignoring his brother's horrified cry, he stepped up to his soon to be master and knelt in front of him.

"Your blood may not be as pure as the others' but your loyalty has been proven without a doubt. Without your tips, we wouldn't be here right now so I have decided to mark you as one of my own. Do you swear to serve me and protect me from now until you die?"

The boy's voice didn't waver as he spoke. "I swear it, Master."

With a sly smirk, Voldemort extended his hand and Colin put his arm in it. At the same moment that the Dark Lord started to chant the marking curse, the arm in his hand moved sharply. Voldemort lost his voice as he was suddenly pulled towards the boy, in a movement that belied the teen's strength. Before anyone could do anything, Colin's other hand moved to the man's back, and without a second thought, he sank the dagger that had appeared in his hand in the monster's back.

A/N: Happy Christmas to you all


	9. Working to end the war

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Triumvirate of power.

Everyone watched in shock as the ugly form of the Dark Lord collapsed, the dagger still deeply buried in his back. No one moved, not daring to believe what had just happened. Finally, Dennis, who had been trying to make sense of everything what was happening, spoke softly, but due to the mortal silence that covered the room, it was as if he had shouted those words.

"Colin?"

The sound travelled through the room, waking everything from their shock. As one, the Death Eaters turned to the teenager still standing in front of Voldemort, forgetting about the teachers that were cautiously watching for an opportunity to get their wands back. Malfoy, the quickest of those who had the Dark Mark, was about to cast the killing curse when the windows behind the teachers' table shattered into a thousand pieces. A large Griffin flew through the opening, roaring, and startling the Death Eaters. This gave Colin the opportunity to move. Lurching forward, the teen started to throw spells left and right and was soon joined by Ron, who had transformed back.

It didn't take them more than a few minutes to overpower the Death Eaters. Soon, the teachers had their wands back in their pockets and were facing the two teenagers. Dumbledore looked a bit hesitatingly.

"Mr. Creevy?"

Before anyone could utter a word, the doors to the Great Hall opened again, and a body fell forward, causing quite a few screams. After the fallen figure, Hermione entered the room, followed by the Potions Master and Tonks.

"I'm afraid he's a bit indisposed right now, Headmaster, but I'm sure he'll be willing to answer a few questions later on."

A dark voice over her shoulder spoke softly. "And if not, I'll make sure he is willing."

Dumbledore moved his eyes from the still prone figure to his double only to be faced with Harry, who was looking unconcerned around the Hall. Before the Headmaster had a chance to comment, the red-headed youth spoke.

"Don't you think we should call the Ministry? After all, I'm sure they'll be interested in seeing all these Death Eaters."

Harry's gaze had fallen on Voldemort's prone form. The dagger was pulsating lightly, and he knew that their work was not finished yet.

"Headmaster, please, can you get everyone out of the Hall? I'm afraid that if we don't do something soon, the power of my dagger won't be able to contain Voldemort's soul for much longer, and we'll have to start all over again."

Dumbledore, while he didn't understand exactly what the teen meant, nodded his assent, and at his movement, the heads of houses started to gather their students and sent them back to their towers. Snape, who hadn't moved from the door, now walked closer to the Headmaster. "What about the Slytherins, Albus?"

The old man turned towards the students; while the younger ones looked scared, the sixth and seventh years were glaring darkly at Harry who was now talking quietly to his two friends.

"I don't know what we'll do with them, Severus. Could you take the older ones to some place in which they can do no harm, to either us or each other?"

Snape looked pensive for a second, then he took his wand, pointed at the place where the older students were sitting and softly whispered: 'dormus'. At once, all the students affected by the spell slumped forward until their heads were resting against the table. At Dumbledore's raised eyebrow, the dark Potions Master shrugged. "I couldn't think of any other way in which they wouldn't harm anyone."

The Headmaster chuckled and left the man to deal with his little snakes. The trio had now approached the former Dark lord and was looking at him critically.

Griffin looked at him when he approached them. "Headmaster, we really need you to hurry and get everyone out of here."

The old man frowned. "It's a bit difficult to manage with so many bodies. It might take us a few minutes."

Ron frowned and returned his gaze to the body. Dumbledore hadn't noticed before but now he was fairly sure that the pulsating dagger was not as deeply buried in Voldemort's back as it had been.

Harry's soft voice offered an explanation to the unasked question. "His body may be dead but his soul is still alive. In the old Chinese wizarding tradition, it is said that a wizard doesn't die until his soul has passed away to the ethereal plane where they are cleansed and returned to the earth to be reborn. And while this happens to every single person, the wizards from old were afraid that the darkest souls, those that came from wizards that had committed murder or other grave crimes, would contaminate the ethereal plane and distort the cleansing of souls. To keep those souls from going, the ancient wizards came up with this dagger. It's not only a powerful weapon, but it's also a soul catcher. The souls from the wizards killed by it were sucked inside the dagger and guarded in special containers until such a time that the wizards thought the soul would be weak enough to not damage the ethereal plane."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, even if he was a bit chilled at the sight of such a powerful weapon. He couldn't help but wonder what it would do if the wizard attacked by such a weapon was not killed but only wounded. Would the dagger still suck its soul out? Shaking his head, he returned his attention to the matter at hand.

"Is it supposed to do that?"

The dagger had now started to tremble slightly. Harry sighed. "Ideally no, but you have to realise that Voldemort was exceptionally powerful, so it's no wonder that his soul has retained a great part of that power. On the other hand, the daggers aren't used anymore; it was by chance that I managed to get my hands on this one, but their power has lessened over the centuries. Now I don't think it would be able to hold a normal wizard's soul for more than a month or two."

Dumbledore sighed. "So, what now?"

Harry couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to the older man, what was with the suddenly complacence? He had expected the old man to try and do things his way instead of watching passively as they did what they thought was best. Shaking his head, he nodded towards Phoenix, who was just at that moment pulling a small package out of her pocket.

The girl looked behind her and seeing that the hall was nearly clear, she unpacked the small box. Dumbledore watched curiously as a black box was revealed. Hermione made no move to open the box, instead she seemed to be waiting patiently for everyone to leave while taking up the explanation where Dragon had stopped.

"The ancient Asiatics were not the only ones that thought they ought to modify souls before they went to the after-life. In the Mayan society, it was common practice to cleanse the souls just after someone died. They used to think that un-purified souls offended their gods and the greatest punishment for someone was to be killed and left without purifying his soul. I had the chance to research quite a bit on the matter while I was there; at first I thought the rituals were just done to allay people's fears of death, just as many others in the world. But there were a few places in which magic came into play and in which I'm sure they really cleansed souls. To do that, they had large torches cremating with Phoenix fire. They cremated the bodies and just as the phoenix tears, the fire healed the soul of the one who had just died."

No one was left in the hall besides them. Griffin could see Sirius and James standing just outside the hall looking like they wanted to enter but not sure if they should. Hermione, who had noticed too, finally opened the box and showed the contents to Dumbledore.

The old man gasped slightly at the sight. It must have been the most beautiful stone he had ever seen. If the Phoenix necklace he had received from the teenagers had seemed beautiful, this stone was simply breath taking. It seemed fire was directly taken from a phoenix and frozen inside the stone. Hermione, guessing his thoughts, smiled gently.

"It is indeed Phoenix fire. The problem that the Mayans had was that sometimes, the soul fled the body before they had been able to finish their rituals. That was usual for those who betrayed their beliefs or the young teenagers that were not burdened by a long live and had nearly no ties to the world which they were about to leave. Voldemort, being the annoying soul that he is, may very easily be able to flee the fire before we have a chance to end it. That's why we made this, especially for him. The fire is burning inside and the cover made of Dragon scales will be able to contain as much power as needed while Voldemort's soul is cleansed."

While their explanation made sense, Dumbledore still had a few concerns. "Will cleansing be enough for him?"

Griffin spoke this time. "For him? Yes, we're pretty sure that the fire will destroy him. After all, his soul is as dark as he himself was so faced with the pure light of the phoenix fire, he should be destroyed." Sighing, he motioned to the empty room. "But just in case, it will only be the three of us in here. Should he escape his confinement, he will be trapped in this room with us. A few charms will make sure of that, and then we will just have to wait, after all, a soul can only survive so long without a body."

The Headmaster was forced to point out: "You will still be here."

Harry snorted. "Don't worry about us, we're protected against such an attempt. He wouldn't be able to possess one of us."

When the old wizard opened his mouth to ask another question, Phoenix cut him out. "Our time is up. You need to get out of here and allow us to finish our preparations."

Sighing, the old man nodded reluctantly. "Be careful, children, and stay safe."

With those last words, the old Headmaster left followed by the curious gazes of the three teenagers. As one, one thought ran through their minds and into each other's. 'What's up with him?'

Shaking his head, Harry closed the door firmly with a wave of his wand. "Let's think about Dumbledore's passive behaviour after we've done this."

Nodding, his two friends moved to the broken windows, and after mending it, Ron started to walk around the room, muttering softly and poking the walls with his wand, placing the containment charms all along the room in case that Voldemort's soul broke free.

For their part, Phoenix started to draw a large figure one the floor with her wand, and Dragon moved the dead body to the centre of the circle.

It took them nearly half an hour to get all the charms in place, and by that time, only the tip of the dagger was still buried in the Dark Lords prone form. Each of them went to stand at one point of the triangle drawn over the circle, and after sharing a last look they closed their eyes. It was time to end this war.


	10. The final spell

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Triumvirate of power.

The three children started to concentrate on their magic. As they went deeper into meditation, a soft wind picked up, making their hair float around their heads. The lights in the large Hall dimmed, even if the sun was still shinning through the large windows. Phoenix, who had till then been holding the soul stone, dropped it. Instead of falling to the ground, the gem started to float and with their magic, they moved it so it was hovering just over the inert body of the Dark Lord. No sooner was the stone in place, the dagger fell out of Voldemort's body.

A dark mist flew out of the dead body, expanding around the room, clearly trying to evade the stone still floating over the body. As soon as the mist reached the circle drawn inside the triangle, a brilliant silvery light flew up, enclosing the mist in its confines.

The trio opened their eyes when they felt the mist starting to fight against their own magic. Taking a deep breath, they joined their magic tightly together and started to reduce the circle that held Voldemort's soul in place.

Dragon gritted his teeth as the circle slowly started to close tighter and the soul enclosed in it fought harder and harder to get free. It was taking all his concentration to try and make sure that nothing would go wrong. One simple mistake and all their work would have been for naught.

As the circle of light closed, the earth below them started to shake. Without the constrains of his body, Voldemort was now pure magic, and Gryffin could only be grateful that there were three of them holding the circle, else they would have been overpowered just after starting.

Phoenix felt relieved when the circle finally reached the size of a coin. The black mist was completely condensed under the soul stone. Now, the only thing they needed to do was to force Voldemort up towards the stone.

As one, the children raised their hands in a sharp movement, and the circle became a dense disk of light on the floor and started to shot up, dragging the now shrieking soul with it towards the stone.

The wind in the room picked up, howling as chairs and crashed against the walls and glass shattered all around them. The three teenagers remained unconcerned about the destruction happening around them, they just watched as the dark soul slammed against the stone. The fire within the powerful gem flared brightly and the wards that had forced Voldemort to enter the stone now closed around it, sealing the Dark Lord inside it.

All sound ceased at once, the stone fell to the ground and rolled gently until it came against a turned table and stopped its movement. Taking a deep breath, Gryffin closed his eyes and sat down heavily on the floor, panting laboriously.

"Merlin, that was even worse than I expected."

Phoenix hummed in agreement from where she had sunk on her knees. Her whole body hurt, still vibrating with the strong magic they had just channelled.

Dragon was the only one still standing; he slowly made his way towards the stone and carefully picked it up. Looking inside, he was mesmerized by the sight of the black soul fighting against the fire. Slowly, the darkness inside the stone disappeared, indicating the death of one of the most powerful wizards in history. Sighing, Harry sat down and leaned against a turned table.

"I can't believe it's done."

The red haired boy smiled tiredly. "Yeah, I don't think it has really sunk in yet. I feel like I could sleep for weeks."

The other two nodded in agreement. They remained seated for a long while, catching their breath and gathering some of their strength back. Finally, Phoenix pushed herself up, using a table to support her tired body and help her shaky legs hold her weight.

"We should get out of here; I want a comfortable, soft, warm bed after this."

Harry chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "I think you'll have to wait for that; they will surely want an explanation about what happened."

Griffin scowled lightly. "Damn, I'm afraid you're right."

Rolling her eyes at the two still seated teens, Hermione started to move towards the door. Griffin groaned as he saw that. "Can't you wait for a while longer? I don't want to answer questions right now."

The girl shook her head and continued on her slow way towards the door. "I want a bed. The sooner we deal with this, the sooner we'll be in a bed."

Harry grumbled under his breath. "I'm not sure, I don't really look forward being copped in the hospital wing."

Ignoring him, Phoenix finally reached the door, and after gently placing a hand on it, she muttered a few words to lower the wards. Sinking down in a chair that had been shoved towards the door, she watched as the double door slowly opened, revealing a large crowd of people waiting outside. The silence was suddenly broken as people started to rush inside taking in the destroyed Hall and the dead body still lying on the ground.

Madam Pomfrey immediately started to move her wand over Hermione, who rolled her eyes in exasperation but otherwise remained still under the nurse's care.

Harry found himself suddenly engulfed by strong arms that pulled him tightly against a broad chest. Blinking, he looked up into the deep concerned eyes of his father, who was now holding him tightly. His mother was standing at their side, a hand on her rounded stomach and teary eyes. With a bit of help from the silent man that held him, Harry stood up and immediately was embrace by the woman, who promptly started to cry against his shoulder.

"Oh, Mum, don't cry. Everything is alright now, it's over."

Lily nodded but didn't move from her position against his shoulder. James smiled lightly and hugged them both tightly. Relief coursing through him at the knowledge that his family was finally safe. Sirius and Remus soon joined them, looking carefully over Harry to make sure he was alright. The deep line of exhaustion that covered the boy's face showed just how difficult it had been to beat Voldemort. Remus was about to suggest that they move Harry to the hospital wing when Dumbledore's voice rang over the Hall, silencing everyone.

"A great thing has happened here today. Lord Voldemort has died at the hands of three powerful wizards. They have given us peace again and for that, I thank them."

As one, everyone turned to look at the three teenagers, deep gratefulness rolling off them in waves. Harry took the chance to look around to see where his two companions were.

Ron was in much the same position as he was, being clutched to his mother and not even trying to dislodge her. Hermione, on the other hand, was leaning against Charlie, who was talking softly to the girl's ear.

Everyone's attention turned to Dumbledore as his voice rose again. "Now I ask you to return to your obligations. The aurors have a bunch of Death Eaters to question, and the name of all those of us that want peace, I ask you to conduct fair trials, with the use of Veritaserum so that no one who is guilty gets away and that no one who is innocent gets punished."

Many people started to cheer at his words, knowing that if left to their own devices, the Ministry would accept money in exchange of freedom. With those words, Dumbledore had ensured that everyone would get a trial under Veritaserum and that the people would watch out for possible corruption. As the aurors started to move out of the room, the old wizard turned to his staff. Softly, he told them what he needed them to do. After a while, the only members of the staff remaining in the Great Hall were Madam Pomfrey, Snape, and Albus.

"Come on, let's go to my office. It's much more comfortable up there, and I think that our young friends could do with a nice cup of tea."

The nurse grumbled under her breath; she would have preferred to have them in the Hospital wing at once, but after working so many years at Hogwarts, she knew that arguing with the headmaster was useless.

Harry, much to his surprise, found himself scooped up into his father's arms.

"Dad! I can walk, you know."

The older man smiled softly. "I would hope so, after all, I've seen you do it often enough."

Ignoring the incredulous look he received from his son, he continued on his way out of the Hall and to the headmaster's office. Sirius, Remus, and Lily followed behind him, amused at the scowl painted on the boy's face even if he made no attempt to force his father to put him down.

A soft voice touched his mind, flowing with mirth. 'Enjoying yourself up there, Brother?'

The scowl on Dragon's face didn't change but his thoughts were tinged with warmth. 'Yeah, but don't you dare say anything about it, Brother, wouldn't want him to think I like being carried around.'

Hermione's laughter joined Griffin's, but luckily for Dragon, they reached the headmaster's office before neither could answer him back. It took a bit for everyone to settle down and tea to be served, but finally they were ready to explain what had happened.

After Dumbledore prompted them to start with their explanation on what had happened, Hermione started to speak, explaining how they had been getting closer to Snape when Myrtle appeared and explained what was happening.

"We decided we had the perfect chance to end it all. We knew who the spy in Gryffindor was and we thought we could use him to get close to Voldemort. Knowing the Dark Lord, we thought he would probably mark Colin for his help; after all, if he marked Peter Pettigrew for his help, Colin wouldn't be so surprising. Having decided that, Dragon quickly left, apparating to Hogwarts so he could take Colin's place while the two of us continued our search for Professor Snape and his auror friend."

A soft grumble came out of the dark haired professor, about how Tonks was most definitely not his friend. Ignoring him, Griffin continued their tale.

"It took us a while to find them; they had hidden themselves very well in a cave very deep in the forest. When we finally managed to track them down, we found they had both been injured and were in no state to apparate away. Luckily, Phoenix's tears took quick care of the injuries and we managed to get out of there quickly. Since we didn't know if Voldemort had attacked yet, we went back to the Chamber of Secrets; it wouldn't be good for us if the Dark Lord heard that Snape was safely back at the castle. We waited in the Chamber until Harry joined us there, an unconscious Colin with him."

Hermione watched as her friend took a sip of tea and turned to look at Harry, settled between his parents, telling him with a glance that it was his turn to talk. Acknowledging her request, the dark haired teen sat a bit straighter and started to talk.

"It was actually very easy to take Colin out. The only problem I had was to find him. He had left the Common rooms to look for a safe location to sleep for a while. I finally stumbled over him in a weird room; it changed every time I thought about something new. After that, it was really easy to stun him and take him down to the Chamber. Professor Snape was kind enough to give me a bit of polyjuice so I could turn into Colin and play my part of the plan. What happened after that you have already seen."

Dumbledore nodded pensively. "I still don't understand why Colin turned on us. He was always such a nice boy and he seemed to like you much, Harry."

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "We'll have to ask him. Myrtle thinks it had to do with his sister's death, and I'm inclined to agree with her. The death of a loved one coupled with the wrong influence would affect anybody."

Everyone nodded in agreement; Colin was not the first one nor would he be the last one to take the wrong path because of some misguided emotions. They could only hope that now that the Dark Lord was gone, things would settle down and they could continue to live their lives in peace.

Snape, who had remained mostly silent until now, spoke. "What about the tools you used to kill Voldemort? They are very powerful weapons, and if they fell in the wrong hands..."

Before any of the teens could answer, a soft glow started to form above them and a brilliant Phoenix appeared. He was much larger than either Fawkes or Hermione's animagi form. Everyone watched him in awe as he settled on Fawkes' usual perch and watched over them in silence. After a minute, a soft voice rang in their heads.

"The weapons will be taken into my custody until such a time that they are needed once again. Let's hope it will not happen, but one can never know, and the Darkness will not be banished just because Lord Voldemort has disappeared."

As he finished his speech, the dagger and the soul stone appeared in front of him, and in a bright flash of light, disappeared. Instead of going with them, the Great Phoenix looked towards his three protégés. Quietly, he spoke so only the three of them could hear him.

"You have done me proud, Young Ones. It is now time for you to live in peace and remember that you'll never be alone again because you have each other." The large bird started to glow softly. "Rest for now, you have earned it."

Griffin felt his eyes start to grow heavy. He knew that their mentor was pulling them to sleep but he didn't care right now. He was tired and the warmth that enveloped him was just too enticing to resist. With a large yawn, he rested his head against his father's shoulder and gently slipped into a deep, healing sleep.

The adults watched in amazement as the three teens started to glow softly and closed their eyes. In a minute they could all tell that they were asleep and the glow disappeared from around them. The silence was broken by the Phoenix's soft thrilling that translated into words in their minds. While his voice had been soft and kind before, it now held a sharp edge in it.

"I'm only going to say this once. Never betray them again, because should you do it, they will resist and next time, they could take you all down if they wished to do it. It's time for them to enjoy their much earned peace. Let them enjoy what remains of their childhood."

And without waiting for an answer, the magnificent bird disappeared, leaving a stunned group behind them.

Still deeply in thought, they brought the three teenagers to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey immediately took charge of them and threw everyone out with orders to wash up and eat something.

Everything settled down after that. The trio was held in the hospital wing for three days, much to their annoyance. When they finally were allowed out, they each went back with their families, decided to regain the love and trust that had once existed between them and always knowing that they would never be alone, no matter how far away they were from each other.

The End.

A/N: Well, that's it then, the last chapter of The Betrayal series, I hope you enjoyed them and no, there won't be any other sequels, if anyone feels like writing some more on it feel free to do so, as long as you warn me ( always love reading variations of fics). It's been a few years since I first posted The Betrayal, and I would like to thank you for all the reviews you've been sending me over this time. I would also like to thanks Vinnie once again, for her work as my beta. I hope you keep enjoying my fics,

Polaris.


End file.
